Laundry Day
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Hari Minggu. Mesin cuci rusak, cucian menumpuk; alasan utama kenapa Obito terdampar di tempat laundry seberang jalan, menunggu mesin cuci selesai menunaikan tugasnya, dan menatap seorang berambut pirang yang baru saja berjalan masuk tanpa berkedip. "Ngapain lihat-lihat, un?" Suaranya berat. Dia laki-laki. Obito... patah hati? [AU, other warning inside]


**Warning:** BL AU. Lebih baik dibaca habis buka biar gak batal. Mulai muncul pihak ketiga di sini ovo /diamaterasu

 **Note:** Sequel dari 'O-L-D'. Enjoy!

 **oOo**

Hari Minggu.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, dua kata itu sinonim dengan liburan akhir pekan. Harinya berkumpul bersama keluarga, jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan, atau tiduran saja di rumah guna mencukupi jam tidur kurang karena tugas yang menumpuk dari Senin sampai Jumat. Atau, bagi yang punya tanggungan cucian banyak—seperti Obito sekarang—waktunya membawa cucian ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Dikarenakan mesin cuci apartemennya sedang rusak, maka dengan berat hati dua plastik besar berisi pakaian dan segala macamnya itu dibawa ke tempat laundry terdekat. Dalam kasus Obito, tempat laundry seberang jalan yang menyediakan mesin cuci sendiri bagi pelanggan sebagai cara mengurangi komplain atas cucian yang kurang bersih. Dan itulah alasan kenapa ia terdampar di tempat laundry yang dimaksud, menunggu mesin cuci selesai menunaikan tugasnya, dan menatap seorang berambut pirang yang baru saja berjalan masuk tanpa berkedip.

Seorang berambut pirang panjang cantik dengan mata biru yang menatap Obito tajam—tunggu, apa?

"Ngapain lihat-lihat, un?"

Suaranya berat.

Dia laki-laki.

Wajah Obito—yang sedang melamun di kafe langganannya—berubah horor menyadari implikasi dari kejadian pagi tadi.

Sial baginya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha mengusir wajah si pirang berjaket hitam itu dari memorinya, usahanya gagal total. Dikombinasikan dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat dan pipi yang bersemu merah tiap kali wajah jutek itu muncul tanpa diundang, Obito tahu ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh sekarang (meski mereka baru bertemu pagi tadi pukul delapan, sekitar empat jam yang lalu). Mengabaikan tatapan heran pengunjung lain dan kekhawatiran beberapa pegawai yang mengenalinya, Obito menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali. Sampai terasa sakit.

Dan ia masih tetap gagal mengusir permanen wajah si pirang dari membuat kediaman tetap di ingatannya.

Sial.

 **.**

Kakashi menatap datar (mantan) teman sekelasnya. Rin berkedip beberapa kali sambil menyeruput frappe pesanan lewat sedotan. Satu, dua, tiga. Pemandangan dimana Obito duduk di hadapan mereka, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dengan dahi yang memerah entah karena apa masih belum menghilang.

Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak sedang berimajinasi.

"…perlu kuantar ke dokter? Kelihatannya sakit sekali…" tawar Kakashi, sedikit khawatir akan kesehatan teman sekelasnya dari jaman sekolah dasar sampai kuliah. "Atau mau kubelikan balsam? Pakai uangmu, tentu saja." Obito menyipitkan mata. Ternyata niat baik, kalau tidak didasari dengan dompet yang penuh, tidak bisa terdengar tulus.

Rin menyenggol si rambut putih pelan. Kakashi langsung menggumam meminta maaf. Obito menghela napas panjang—

-dan kembali menjedukkan kepala ke meja.

Rin sampai tersedak karena kaget.

 **.**

"Jadi, tadi pagi kamu ketemu sama seseorang di tempat laundry seberang jalan—"

"Turut berduka atas rusaknya mesin cuci kesayanganmu."

"—dan ketemu seseorang yang 'cantik' tapi ternyata, uhm," Rin garuk-garuk pipi, "cowok?"

Obito serasa ingin menangis di tempat. Mendengar kenyataan itu terucap dari mantan pujaan hati terasa lebih menyedihkan daripada diucapkan mulutnya sendiri. Kakashi bersimpati. Ditepuknya pelan pundak sang Uchiha sambil berucap dalam nada berduka, "Yah, seenggaknya cuma ketemu sekali ini, 'kan, enggak sampai berkali-kali…" Tujuannya sih baik, menenangkan Obito yang sedang bermuram durja menyadari preferensinya ternyata beralih dari wanita menjadi pria (' _Bishonen_ ', kalau manut kamusnya Rin yang pernah ia baca beberapa kali). Tetapi ekspresinya itu lho.

"Kau niat menghibur atau tertawa mengejekku, Bakakashi?"

Ditertawakan oleh temanmu sendiri itu rasanya menyebalkan, kalau tidak menyakitkan.

"M-maaf, habis mukamu sekarang itu lho—"

Sementara dua laki-laki berusia nyaris tigapuluhan di depannya sibuk bercekcok ria seperti biasa, mata Rin tertuju pada sosok yang sedang duduk dua meja jauhnya dari mereka. Sosok berambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan terurai hingga sepinggang, berjaket hitam longgar, dan sedang menikmati seporsi _honey toast_ ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat…

"Obito, lihat ke belakang. Sekarang."

Setengah kesal setengah lemas, Obito menuruti perkataan si gadis berambut pendek sebahu. Matanya mencari-cari apa yang sedang dilihat oleh mantan pujaan hati saat remajanya ini, dan langsung membeku di tempat begitu menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok yang sejak tadi pagi selalu menghantui pikirannya dan membuatnya berbelok arah.

Obito sudah setengah jalan menangisi nasibnya sekarang.

Dorongan bercanda Kakashi di pundaknya sama sekali tidak menghibur. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ajakin ngobrol sana," saran Kakashi—bisakah ini disebut saran kalau diucapkan dengan cengiran lebar bak setan gentayangan?—sambil meninju pundaknya pelan. Obito menggelengkan kepala cepat. Wajahnya panik bukan main. "Kau mau aku disangka stalker terus diseret ke kantor polisi, hah? Menurutmu apa pikiran orang-orang kalau melihat laki-laki usia tigapuluhan ngajak ngobrol remaja—perkiraanku aja, sebenarnya—yang enggak dikenal sama sekali?" Obito harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak frustasi, namun dibiarkan saja tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Bisa dikira om-om girang aku nanti!"

Kakashi mendengus. Kentara sekali dia sedang menahan tawa.

Rin, di sisi lain, menatap Obito lurus sambil tersenyum geli. "Sejak kapan kau peduli apa kata orang, Obito?"

Obito membatu.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Masih tersenyum geli. "Obito yang kami kenal sama sekali enggak peduli apa kata orang," matanya melirik Kakashi saat berujar demikian, "dia orang yang peduli setan waktu naruh tugas fisika yang belum rampung ke meja guru dan karaokean keras-keras di koridor sekolah waktu dihukum keluar kelas. Sama sekali enggak peduli dilihatin kayak ada pelarian RSJ di sekolah." Obito mengerang pelan. "Itu waktu aku masih labil, Rin," desahnya pasrah. Sekarang ia sudah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja, menutup mata, dan berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam semua memori memalukan tentang tingkahnya saat SMP itu di sudut tergelap pikirannya. Ia bahkan sudah setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi sampai seseorang—yang bukan Kakashi ataupun Rin—berkata, "Ah, orang yang tadi pagi, un," tepat di sebelahnya.

Saat itu juga matanya terbuka lebar dan refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati sosok si pirang-yang-ternyata-laki-laki-tulen itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan smartphone biru tua di tangan. Mata biru (Obito berusaha mengabaikan betapa miripnya warna itu dengan warna langit sekarang) berkedip pelan sebelum bibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil (dan Obito merasa ia harus diantar ke ICU terdekat sebelum terkena serangan jantung, lagi). Tangannya yang tidak memegang apa-apa merogoh saku jaket, mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan meletakkannya di depan tangan Obito.

Kakashi dan Rin menatap _scene_ itu dengan penuh minat.

Namun Obito terlalu fokus pada si pirang sampai tidak menyadari cengiran setan di wajah keduanya sekarang.

"Kancing pakaianmu ada yang jatuh waktu kamu masukin lagi ke plastik, un," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kancing yang tadi diletakkannya di dekat tangan Obito. "Lain kali perhatiin sekitar lagi sebelum keluar dari tempat laundry, un. Ciao!"

Setelah menjelaskan seperlunya, si pirang berpakaian kasual itu melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Obito yang kini kembali mengacak-acak rambut frustasi.

Tidak mungkin 'kan, Obito menjelaskan kalau tadi pagi ia terburu-buru membereskan cuciannya agar tidak ketahuan lama memandangi si pirang yang namanya tidak ia ketahui?

Tepukan bersamaan di kedua pundaknya menyadarkan Obito akan dua hal. Pertama, Kakashi dan Rin masih di sana. Kedua, ia akan dijadikan bahan ledekan saat mampir ke rumah utama bulan depan oh astaga Sasuke kenapa kau harus menjadi muridnya Kakashi sih—

Uchiha Obito, tigapuluh sekian tahun, merasa menyesal pernah mengenal Kakashi seumur hidupnya.

(dan ngomong-omong, saat Obito pulang dan bersiap menjahit kembali kancing bulat itu ke pakaian yang seharusnya, ia menemukan lipatan kertas ditempelkan di bagian belakangnya. Tertulis ' _Berhenti memandangiku saat aku sibuk mencuci_ ' disertai sebuah nama yang membuat musim semi serasa datang lebih awal. Diawali huruf D, diakhiri huruf a. 'Deidara', itu namanya.

Obito dalam dilema harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk Dewi Fortuna atas kejutan satu ini)

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REVIEW FIC SEBELUMNYAAA /stop /hiperkumat Ihiks saya terharu masih ada yang baca (dan nungguin) seri TsunDeidara ini /apaitu

Aniwei, mulai dari sini, shipnya bakal jadi SasoDeiTobi. Fic ini bagian keempat. Di laptop saya udah sampai bagian kesembilan owo Saya crosspost juga ke AO3 kalau ada yang mau baca versi lebih teraturnya (dan iseng juga saya ubah jadi orific terus dipost di wattpad www). Sekali lagi, makasih bagi yang udah baca dan review. Saya terharuuu /ambiltisu

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan kritik-saran ditunggu ovo

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
